


Hard Kiss

by Stariceling



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: First Kiss, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-14
Updated: 2008-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A violent gesture between brothers, that could almost be mistaken for a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/gifts).



> For the first kiss meme

I was meant to be a violent gesture, a taunt. Sesshoumaru bit down on his half-brother’s lip, the fact that the assault might have resembled a kiss only adding insult to injury. He dug his claws into the back of Inuyasha’s neck, so that he could inhale the scent of fresh blood even as the rich taste of it oozed across his tongue.

Then Inuyasha bucked in his grip, snarling deep in his throat and responding in kind. His nails dug into Sesshoumaru’s back, hard enough to feel even through layers of thick clothing. He moved into the ‘kiss,’ and bit Sesshoumaru back as if it had been his idea in the first place.

Sesshoumaru didn’t soften his attack, but he found his attention shifting. He worried at the torn and bitten parts of Inuyasha’s mouth with his tongue. He worked his mouth against his half-brother’s, and savored the feeling as Inuyasha followed his lead, their lips just as unyielding as their teeth had been.

When they simultaneously jerked their mouths apart, the warmth and pressure of Inuyasha’s hard, quick breaths against Sesshoumaru’s abused lips felt almost like the soft kiss of a lover. That touch, compared to the hard, tense body that was still dangerously close to his, was the first thing in years to make Sesshoumaru feel off balance. At some point the attack had ceased to be an attack, and he been kissing his younger brother for all he was worth.

Even though the amount of pain and bloodshed he had inflicted shouldn’t have been enough to even make Inuyasha flinch, he still hadn’t moved to press a counter attack on Sesshoumaru. As the seconds stretched out and ran together, Inuyasha stayed as he was, tense and unmoving. It might have been fury making Inuyasha’s eyes go dark and dangerous, but somehow Sesshoumaru didn’t think so.


End file.
